


The Authours

by IdlePace



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sexual Content, use of strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdlePace/pseuds/IdlePace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rythian, a world renowned authour has made a point to never become too close to fans, but someone who shares the same career as him, a like mind, he makes an exception for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Authours

Bolded black lines framed smudge free sheets of glass that acted as walls for the office the man found to be parallel to a human fish bowl. He noted the fake dyed plastic stick that was accepted as a plant and the strange barely passing as contemporary art statue hidden off in a far corner. The soles of his shoes scuffed against the marbleized tiled floor, anxiously adjusting his decorous posture in the glossy leather seat.

Across the tacky fake wood top desk a thin suited man nodded enthusiastically to the file tight in his grip. His quiff refused to budge as he moved, glued in place with an overuse of hair products. “This is going well, really going well!” He praised the paper in front of him as his eyes continued to skim through the chunks of writing, “This is going to be another great read Rythian!”

A smug thought crept into Rythian’s lips as the corners tucked tightly to his cheeks, “Well that sounds promising.” His chuckle broke in beats as he taxed himself to keep his responses simple. Too many times before he had let his thoughts ramble out from his heated emotions and the last thing men behind desks cared about was his fervour. 

“I can just smell best seller off of this!” The suited man tapped the bundled papers with his knuckles, “Leave this copy with me so we can get the other editor’s opinion, if that’s alright with you.” His eyebrows jumped over the rim of his glasses as it seemed he struggled to look down the bridge of his nose.

“Oh of course, that is perfectly fine.” Rythian waved his hands in front of his face, “Just let me know my next update deadline if you could. I need to get home soon.”

“Oh yes!” The man fixed his glasses higher up on his nose before ferociously typing at his slim keyboard, “Let me see here… yes your next time due in is scheduled for about two months from now.” He cracked his neck in a quirky gesture looking back over at the tall man, “I can email you the exact details sometime tomorrow if you want.”

Supressing the urge to virtually jump out of his seat Rythian intertwined his fingers to keep himself together, “That would be perfect, Thanks.” He made sure to sophisticatedly eject from his seat in a paced motion, hiding his eagerness to get out of the exceedingly modern office building. “I’ll see myself out, have a good day!” His hand fumbled with the door handle missing it twice before managing to budge it open and exit.

As he felt his feet carry him faster than his usual tempo he checked over his phone, making note of the time. Rythian debated in his head whether he should stop and pick up dinner, trying to remember what he had in his cupboards for possible meal ideas.

Focusing his vision again he couldn’t help his curiosity as he peered over the half walls that served as dividers for the multiple small cubicles. He smiled at the scene he picked out of the multitude of bodies with an energetic man shaking the hand of a known cynical office worker. Rythian almost laughed at the man whose face was as bright as a flame with his eyes dancing as if he was one; another ambitious authour submitting his hours of work.

The moment fell out of view as he rounded the corner to reach the elevators, pushing at the call button with the back of his hand. Checking his phone again Rythian finally decided to take his chances with his kitchen at home.

A sharp chime from the elevator seemed to agree with his choice as the doors slid open calling him in. He pocketed his phone for a final time and stepped in, checking over his appearance in metallic walls before pressing the button for the lobby.

It was comforting as he watched the doors slowly come back together, enjoying every centimeter that covered his sight from the dull building.

“Hold the elevator!”

In an instant out of surprise Rythian threw his arm out to catch in between the metal doors. They bounced listlessly against his arm as the sensors pulled them back open.

“Oh thank you so much!” The man breathlessly grabbed at his chest as he slipped in between the doors, “These darn things take so much time they’ve caused me to miss my train before. Glad I can finally catch one on time!” He straightened his back before taking in a fully satisfied breath.

Rythian could almost hear a cheesy melody play in his head as he recognized the man to be the one he was just previously staring at but held in his laugh at the coincidence. “No worries, I’m just as eager to get out of here as you.”

The gasp from the man next to him buzzed Rythian nerves, “Oh my god! You’re Rythian Enderborn!”

The overheard phrase utterly exhausted Rythian, throwing him into almost an apathetic state but he kept his people pleasing smile on for the sake of appearance. “Yes that’s me,” He chuckled as he held his hand out, “And you are?”

“Xephos!” The tall man responded quickly, shaking the offered hand, “I’ve seen you in the office a few times, never thought I’d actually get the chance to really talk to you. This is quite the honour!”

Rythian kept his eyes from rolling having played a similar situation over in his life countless times, “Thank you, it’s quite kind of you to say that.” He watched how the numbers perched on top of the door continued to descend.

“Yeah,” Xephos let his back crash on the metal walls with a soft clothed thump, “Your writing, full of dragons and magic, it’s traditionally nostalgic but the spin you put on it makes it new and refreshing.”

More numbers passed by as Rythian let the other continue.

“I mean, you’re quite the inspiration. Hearing about a successful writer in this day and age really gives me a sense of hope.”

Rythian clicked back into the conversation, “That’s right…” He turned his body around to face the relaxing man, “You were handing something in weren’t you?”

With a curt nod Xephos smiled, “Yup! Just handed in my final draft of my newest book! So relieved to finally have it done and submitted.”

Rythian couldn’t help but mirror the same joyful expression back, understanding the pleasure of finishing a story, “What was your book about?”

Pulling his hands up from his sides Xephos spread his fingers widely, “It’s titled, ‘Gravity manipulation possibilities’!” Xephos laughed at his own dramatics and the desperately confused look from Rythian, “It’s sort of a compilation of mechanism hover theories, practices and how they can soon be implemented into society!”

Even with the snippet explanation paired with his excitement Xephos still couldn’t wipe the bafflement from Rythian’s face. With a sigh and a quick fix of his hair Xephos pulled himself away from the wall, “I’m a non-fiction science writer, I really should be used to this by now…”

Clearing his throat Rythian tried to give a reassuring smile, “No, it’s alright. I’m just not used to the more, realistic writing.” Placing a finger to his temple he tapped lightly, “My thought process is to convince and convey and yours is to teach and enlighten. We both have hardships in explaining exactly what our writing is.”

Xephos sighed, closing his eyes as he was content with the answer, “If you were to be the one to voice your audiobooks your sales would increase a thousand percent.”

Rythian laughed, “I’ve been told I’m a good story teller in both senses.”

Xephos tensed his fingers as he groaned, “I bet people would give up their life savings just to hear you read the back of a cereal box!”

Another real laugh and Rythian could feel his posture loosen, “And I’m sure people would do the same for you to make their cereal hover!”

Both laughed at the ridiculous idea not even noticing the small ding from the elevator as the doors opened. Rythian smiled back as he held his arm out, gesturing for Xephos to exit first.

“You know,” Xephos started as he turned back to Rythian who stepped out to join him in the sterile lobby, “I was planning on going out for a few drinks, to celebrate my book, care to join me?”

Biting his bottom lips Rythian pondered on the idea, “I usually make a point not to get too familiar with fans, but you’re rubbing off on me.”

“Oh, I’m not actually a fan,” Xephos grinned mischievously, “I’m more of a jealous admirer.”

Rythian laughed with warm air through his nose. The gentle elbow he received from Xephos pried a full chuckle from him, “Well then that’s perfect. I’ve never actually met a jealous admirer before so this will be a new experience for me.”

“I’m completely safe, I swear I have no jealous malice!” Xephos joked.

Searching around in his coat pocket Rythian plucked out his clean set of keys, “We’ll take my car, if that’s alright with you.” Looking back at Xephos for a response he felt himself ensnared by the bright blue eyes.

“Yeah, seeing as my car is kind of in the shop and I had to take a train here…” He rubbed at the back of his neck as he tried not to laugh at the awkwardness of the situation.

“Perfect,” Rythian dared himself to look back at the alluring eyes again, seeing them practically smile as they found his own, “Come with me Xephos.”

~

The low thump of a body against the door seemed to lose its power of noise as it drifted off through the walls. An extra push against it caused the man to break his throat as he struggled to produce a sound, needing to find release in any sort of fashion.

He attempted to place himself as he set his hand deep into his coat pocket, pulling out a small ring of keys and holding out the familiar shaped one for the other who held him.

“Need some help?” The dark voice purred across his ear as he took the key set and without hesitation plunged the selected one in the lock.

“Ah! Rythian!” The man tried to breathe as he felt the door swing open behind him. He tried to walk back with a confident stride but his lips were busied again, whipping his heart to high speeds. The hands that once firmly held his hips skimmed down into his back pants pockets, finding a new grip on the plump flesh.

Lips peeled apart only to be forced under the bearded chin, “Xephos you…” The voice drifted off as it bit at the skin, disregarding the thought about the obvious mark it would leave, “Christ… you’re so hot.”

Their bodies bumped into the hallway wall as the door slowly closed. Xephos let out a light mischievous giggle as he could hear the keys hit the floor, “We’ve got to be quiet.” He tried to form his mouth to shush the man but could only laugh again as he was pushed harder against the wall. “We don’t want to wake them.”

Tearing away from the nipped collarbone Rythian raised his eyebrows, “Oh shit, don’t tell me you have kids.”

Xephos pursed his lips, buzzing them to mock the other’s question, “As if. No, I mean don’t wake my flatmates.” He circled his arms back around Rythian’s neck to pull him closer again, “And don’t even ask. Yeah I’m a grown ass man and I have flatmates. Some of us aren’t world renowned authours with amazing salaries you know.”

Reaffirming his past grip at Xephos’ hips Rythian pulled the man away from the wall and back into his body, “We should have gone to mine them.” His low growl droned against Xephos’ shoulder as he returned to his claiming kisses.

“You offered to drive me home remember? Such a gentleman.” Xephos teased as he slipped a leg in between Rythian’s thighs, “A gentleman who jumps my bones at the door.” He could feel Rythian smile against his neck as he slipped his hands into the dark hair, grabbing at the back of his head. “Oh God,” Xephos’ voice cracked as he let himself thrust into the man, “Talk dirty to me…” He tried to drop his voice to sound his command but out slipped a breathy plea instead.

With a light grunt Rythian gave a thrust back, “I want to-“ His voice cut off as he tried to breathe again. He could taste the sweat that formed on Xephos’ skin and the hot air that puffed across his cheek, “I want to fuck you, so hard.”

Straining to hold back another intoxicating laugh Xephos felt his back hit the wall again, “Really? That’s all you can come up with? Where’s your worldly appraised vocabulary now?” Slinking his arms down he pushed his hands to find the heated skin under Rythian’s shirt. “You should try something like this…” Practically opening his mouth around the man’s ear Xephos breathed out: “I want you to spread my legs, and take me so fast I can see stars.”

Feeling Rythian tense and huff with the words Xephos continued, “I want you to stop rubbing your dick on me and just put it in already. Make me say your name over and over. Rythian… Rythian…” The man whined the other’s name as they both pushed into one another. “I’ve been such a naughty horny boy Rythian. I need to be given a _hard_ lesson.” Xephos let out another hushed laugh as they bumped against the wall, Rythian released a possessive growl into their connecting mouths as a framed picture shook from their force.

Instantaneously lights flashed on and froze the intimate duo. “Oh fuck no.” Xephos cursed lowly as he shoved his head into Rythian’s shoulders.

Stumbling out in a sleepy haze a blonde man rubbed violently at his eyes. He tried blinking heavily at the scene in front of him, both men still fully tangled in limbs. “Xephos what’s with all the noise?” He blinked again and strained his sight, “Holy shit. It can’t be, Rythian?”

Casting away his past precautions Rythian groaned loudly and rolled his head back, “Fuck. Out of all the people in the world it had to be you Lalna.”

Snapping his head back up Xephos stared at Rythian, “Wait, you two know each other?” He shook his head in disbelief and tried to stop his twitches as he continued to be flabbergasted.

Leaning on the doorframe of his room Lalna couldn’t help his wide grin, “Yeah, we went to school together. How could I forget a broody face like that?” Chuckling he rubbed at his forehead to wake himself up further.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me this?” Xephos tried to keep his voice from cracking in surprise.

“What? Tell you I went to school with snarky over there? That’s not something to brag about, believe me. He used to be such a whiner before he became famous, no; he probably is still the biggest whiner out there.”

Letting a gruff sound settle into his voice Rythian tried to bark out a comeback, “Still full of yourself I see.”

As he tried to find another word to describe the Rythian he remembered in his past Lalna jerked to stand without the help of the wall, “Hold on, hold on!” He held his hands out as if to halt the situation, “Oh no, you are so not going to distract me from, this,” He gestured to the pair that still gripped tightly to each other, “Are you about to get it on with my prude of a flatmate?”

Xephos frowned fiercely, “Don’t even Lalna, just go back to bed.” He debated if he should let go of Rythian to enforce his authoritative stance but felt he was enjoying the warmth far too much to let go.

With a slow shake of his head Lalna’s grin increased, “No way I’m missing out on this opportunity.” Crossing his arms Lalna took a step forward, “So,” He laughed and pointed at the two with hands still firmly on his arms, “I see you’re spotting quite the boner there Rythian.”

“For God’s sake go back to bed Lalna!” Xephos snarled as he shifted a leg to fruitlessly hide the awkward happenings in Rythian’s pants. “I will seriously strangle you if you keep this up!”

With another fully bodied laugh from Lalna the sound of a new waking body was almost missed. Trudging out of his own room to join the situation in the hall the stout ginger man yawned, giving his arms a full stretch above his head, “What on earth is with all the ruckus?” He swayed to stand beside Lalna, smacking his lips as his eyes tried to avoid the light.

“Ah! Honeydew, my man! You’re just in time to see the show!” Lalna clapped the other on the back, “We’re about to witness the mating ritual between Xephos and Rythian here.”

Gumming at his lips as he blinked his eyes again Honeydew tried to look forward, processing the words. “We’re watching what now?” He sniffed in a great of whiff of air and worked his eyes, “You can’t mean…” Using the back of his hand Honeydew wiped the rest of the sleep from his eyes, “It can’t be, Rythian? Rythian Enderborn? The authour?”

Xephos tried not to choke as he remembered a crucial detail of Honeydew’s hobbies, “Oh shit…” He murmured as he tried to look away.

“Oh my God it really is Rythian!” Honeydew bounced on the spot as he tried to stop his hands from shaking, “Mr. Enderborn, I’m a huge fan! I’ve read all of your books at least four times! Your stories are amazing!”

With a forced smile Rythian nodded to the short man, “Um, thank you…” He could feel his guts flip flop as he lightly ducked his head in the admiring view.

“Oh, this just keeps getting better and better!” Lalna laughed, trying to wipe tears from his eyes.

“Lalna you-!” Xephos roared, stopping his threat midway as he looked at the adoring eyes of Honeydew. “Oh um, Honeydew we-“

“How come you’re wrapped around Xephos there?” The man’s voice grew small as his confusion expanded, “What’s happening here..?”

Xephos held his lips together tightly as he tried to think of a way to phrase his words to the innocent soul across from him. He would hate for Honeydew to have his idea of his idol shattered by his hand. “This is a little awkward… don’t worry Honeydew, go back to bed and I’ll explain everything in the morning okay?” Xephos tried to hold a light tone to his voice, hoping to convince the other easily.

“Oh no way, you have to stay up and watch this Honeydew. This is grade A stuff!” A snide smirk slid to the side of Lalna’s face, “So,” He started, putting on a fake sound of interest in his voice, “How long have you two known each other?”

The ensnared duo looked around nervously, their eyes meeting the ground before anything else. “Holy shit!” Lalna clapped his hands, “You two just met didn’t you? Are we witnessing a one night stand in progress?”

Creasing his eyes Xephos sighed loudly, “Lalna go back to bed or so help me God-“

“So help you what? Watching my rival in school getting it on all hot and heavy for my flatmate is priceless! He looks like he wants to bone you so hard!” Lalna bumped the dumbstruck Honeydew with his hand, trying to coax him to laugh along with him.

Readjusting his grip Xephos’ hands found Rythian’s shoulders, “Lalna, just let me have this, alright?”

Leaning backward Lalna held his hands up as if to plead innocence, “Wow, didn’t know your case of blue ball was this bad!” He dispensed another connecting elbow to Honeydew, “We better put in earplugs _and_ wear noise canceling headphones Honeydew. We both know how loud Xephos is when he’s getting some!”

Xephos could feel his face heat up in an uncomfortable bout of embarrassment as he watched Lalna break into devious laughs. Cracking his knuckles on Rythian’s shoulders Xephos finally separated from the man to step in front of his flatmates. He didn’t have to see Rythian’s darting eyes to know the awkwardness he was feeling, having a fan catch him in a fervent situation.

Straightening his back and squaring his shoulder Xephos took in a deep breath, “Lalna,” He bit out sharply to capture the man’s attention, “If you don’t shut up and go back to bed right now, I will email the video of you giving your _speech_ at the Halloween party to your boss.”

Hardening his expression Lalna stared back, “You wouldn’t dare.”

Flicking his chin into the air Xephos’ hands found his hips to stand confidently, knowing he had won. “You want to take that risk?”

With a quiet negative grumble Lalna exhaled, “Fine, calm your jets. I’m going back to bed, but keep down the volume alright?” He turned around with a sulk and slipped back into his bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind him.

A relaxing sigh drifted from Xephos’ lips as he fixed his hair. He glanced over his shoulder to show a proud smile at Rythian but the man still had his eyes glued to the floor. With a drop of his brow Xephos turned back around, “Oh, right, Honeydew,” Bowing down to come face to face with the star struck man Xephos tried to put on a sweet smile, “Honeydew?”

With an unexpected sputter and nod of his head Honeydew turned his attention to Xephos.

“If you go to bed right now, I’ll make sure Rythian stays the night so he can sign something for you in the morning, okay?” His eyes lit up as he talked to the short man, treating him like one would an easily persuaded child.

With an uncountable amount of blinks Honeydew shook his whole body in agreement. He nodded to both men with a small twinkle in his eyes and dashed off to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

“Poor guy,” Xephos breathed as he stood back up, “What a way to meet your idol.” Shaking his head he rubbed at the back of his neck. He tried to smile as his eyes drifted back to Rythian who was almost mirroring the awkward motions. Dropping his grin Xephos effortlessly stepped back into the man’s grip, “You still good?”

Rythian feebly tried to buzz his lips to hold in the slew of mixing emotions. “Does this happen every time you bring someone over?” Placing a small kiss to the other’s cheek Rythian smiled as he could feel the hold around him tighten.

“You wouldn’t believe,” Xephos started, letting his words coast slowly, “But I don’t normally bring guys over like this…” As his eyes fell again he nestled his face under Rythian’s chin, heaving a heavy sigh.

“I can tell you don’t normally.” Rythian let his fingers dance down the prominent spine, loving the shiver his touch spawned. “You really want me to stay the night?”

Pressing against the man as hard as he could Xephos moaned, “I would love it if you could.” His eyes glistened in the hallway light that was still left on, “Morning sex always seems to be so fulfilling.”

With another resurged thrust Xephos could feel the moment returning. He sighed as lips found his neck again, picking up speed since their last trail along his skin. Separating, Xephos grinned wildly with a light pant. “Get in my bed. Right now.”


End file.
